Goin' Down
by Jiya Minamoto
Summary: Marik's bored. So he goes to a club for some companionship. There he meets a certain special some one, all the while listening to a song, he steals this some one and has some fun dancing! M/M Slash! Read and Review please! 3


Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh, Malik, Marik, or anything. That belongs to the creator of YuGiOh, who's name has flown from my mind for some odd reason. Hmm, used to know it. Anyway, also! The song "Eenie Meenie" Belongs to Justin Bieber and his much cooler friend who sang more of the song and who's name I should REALLY remember instead. "In My Head" Belongs to Jason Derulo. I own nothing but the random extras in the background.

PS: Sorry if I offended any one, I just really don't like Justin Bieber n

It was just one of those nights, one where you were lonely no matter where you went. One where you look for "company" of /any/ kind. Marik cruised the streets boredly, looking around Hollywood Strip silently as he drove. Hmmm, did he want to try an find some one at a diner? No...A movie theatre? Those WERE his favorites; seeing the poor fool's face who's date he'd stolen...nah, not tonight...A nightclub. That's what he wanted. Glancing about, the male saw what he'd been looking for a mere second later, parking in the back of the club as is permitted.

Purchasing a ticket was the next problem at hand...he had no money. Huh. Oh well. He walked to the entrance, glancing in people's pockets, purses and hands as he went. Garnishing a ticket once he hit the doors(He had found it in some poor, unsuspecting suspect's pocket. Handing the piece of paper to the doorman, he entered the bouncing, booming club, taking a small mental note of the slightly annoying-yet catchy- song playing.

"Eenie Meenie Miney Moe," The song rang in the background as he walked directly to the bar, only to flash his wrist band at the bar tender to signify he was over 21. Another lie; he had a fake ID. In reality, he hit just 20 years old. But in a few months he'd be 21. Like three months. Woot. The male ordered a vodka. Straight, no ice. And the bar tender supplied it like he should. So Marik took it, downed it, put some bills down, and scanned the club. Hmmm, anything interesting?

To the left, a group of obvious party girls and boys. They seemed to know what they were doing; making fools of themselves on the tables, dance floor and walkways seemed second nature to the small group. No interest here; the girls were too easy, sleazy, and fake. The boys were all straight and the ones who weren't, or swung both ways, seemed too...well lets just say they weren't this man's type. At all. Pass. Move on.

To the right was another group, this one looked like they were celebrating something; a birthday or summat. Oh hey, a birthday crown was on that hot girl's head. Oh well, how dull. Did he want a birthday girl? Heh, could be fun to ruin her special day. Her friends would surely shove her off if he showed special interest. Well, we could always come back to them. Lets see what else there was...

Straight ahead was all that was left, then, huh? Ahead was...every one else. People who came casually, some good dancers, a bunch of boring people having fun. Most of the entire crowd was intoxicated, which means they were falling all over themselves. No one there seemed to stand out to him or peek his attention. Looks like he's going back to that hot little birthday girl.

Walking over to the table after another drink, Marik smirked to the girl softly, easily hearing the whole table's worth of girls giggle before she looked away, whispering excitedly to her friend. Approaching at a slightly slow pace, building anticipation, he looked down to her calmly. "Hello, there," He said easily, smoothly. "I couldn't help but notice it was your birthday. Happy Birthday," He paused mid-sentence as a face suddenly appeared in the crowd of boring individuals. A face he couldn't help but notice, it was too amazing. Even more unbelievable...was the man he was dancing with! He had to steal this guy...

_Every body's lookin' for love,_

_Oh~_

_Ain't that the reason you're at this club?_

_You ain't gunna find it, dancing with him,_

_No~_

_I've got a better solution for you, girl, Oh~_

He cleared his throat, looking to the girl at hand. "Excuse me." He said calmly. He turned, easily going back to the bar to re-think his previous plan. He needed this person. Needed him. He was perfect, in every way. Images of what could possibly happen were flashing in his mind. Not just flashing, but flying.

_Just leave with me now,_

_Say the word and we'll go._

_I'll be your teacher,_

_I'll show you the ropes._

_You'll see a side of love you've never known._

_I can see it goin' down, goin' down._

He easily approached the dancing couple, still amazed some one so hot would dance with some one so...boorish. His hand sharply grabbed the boy's wrist, pulling the other to himself quite suddenly, demanding a dance. Shock filled the amazing amethyst orbs before him and he watched as the boy looked back once, surveying the man behind him's angered expression before eyeing Marik over.

Malik wasn't a fool. No, way...but this guy was much hotter than his current dance partner. No, it wasn't some one he'd come with to the club, but some one who had hit on him first and scared off any other potential partner. So a small smile appeared and, easily, he began dancing with this new stranger. Dancing was dancing, the guy would get over it.

A smirk appeared on Marik's near devilish face as he slid his hands firmly over Malik's hips, their dancing taking a step up as he felt Malik press against his hips, their pace speeding up easily to match the speed of the song over head.

_Some dudes know all the right things to say,_

_When it comes down to it, it's all just a Game._

_Instead of talking, let me demonstrate, Yeah~_

_Get down to business, lets skip foreplay._

Malik grinned lightly as he danced with this stranger, enjoying the movement as his hand was held and he was forced away, only to be pulled back in a slight twirl so the other's hand was around him, his back to the stranger's chest. He leaned back, easily calling(having to yell over the music), "What's you're name?"

As he saw the grin, Marik had to smirk to himself. He undid his arms from the other easily before pulling him close again so he could answer, "Marik. And yours?" Curious to know this stranger's name almost as much as he was eager to leave with him.

"Malik." The boy promptly answered before pulling away and grinning bigger. He was even more amused as Marik swiftly grabbed his hand, forbidding his leaving. He was easily pulled back into the sway of dancing with the other, enjoying it.

_Just leave with me now,_

_Say the word and we'll go._

_I'll be your teacher,_

_I'll show you the ropes._

_You'll see a side of love you've never known._

_I can see it goin' down, goin' down._

As the song ended, both boys were panting a small bit. Both looked to each other before a small grin spread over Malik's face, a smirk over Marik's. "Shall we get something to drink?" Marik offered, his plan slowly becoming more and more complicated as he headed for the bar again, ordering himself another vodka before Malik even had a chance to answer.

"Rum and coke, please." Malik ordered, following along any ways. "So, Marik, come here often?" He asked lightly, sipping at his drink.

"Nope." Marik answered easily, smirking softly. "But I do go to the threatre nearby. Care to catch a movie?" He asked. Hook. Line.

"Sure." Malik answered, grinning. "I'd love to!" He got up, easily finishing his drink before putting the cup down. "Lead the way."

And sinker. "Of course." Marik mused, holding Malik's hand and heading for the door.

_In my head, I see you all over me._

_In my head, you full-fill my fantasy,_

_In my head, you'll be screamin' my name,_

_In my head, it's goin' down, goin' down._

Author's Note: Hey! I hope you liked my little drabble. I got bored and heard this song and ta-daaa. The work of sitting on this plot for two weeks and working on it finally at...look'it' that five in the morning. Yep I worked on this for a whole hour =3 XD Woowww that's bad. Anyway if it rates high, I'll add more to it. Chapters, I mean. But lemme know how you like it! 3 Thanks~

Yours Truly,

~Jiya Minamoto


End file.
